Season 15
A list of all the Season 15 episodes. Episodes 'Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Kyle and the Cookie Factory!: '''The third annual Rockville Student Science Festival is underway, and Carey again is paired with Gideon’s daytime self BJ and they plan to bring the Video Hacker along While Lauren is paired with her new friend Princess Amaya who has come all the way from Taroshima to show different kinds of weather to impress everyone and Kyle is unexpectedly paired with “Mr. Nerdbrain”, BJ/Gideon’s childhood rival, but they don’t know what to invent until they miraculously invent a mobile cookie factory in order to be one of the first three winning pairs to get a free vacation trip guaranteed! '''Episode 2.) Lucky To Have My Wings!: '''While Team Stupendous tries to foil another of Nintoku’s plans, Dusk suddenly gets wings in which he gets carried away with. '''Episode 3.) Aidan and Ballkid’s First Meet!: '''Ballkid meets a young boy named Aidan, who is one of Team Stupendous’ biggest fans, and convinces him to help them stop CinderBarney from robbing Monroe Mansion. '''Episode 4.) The Rings of Fire and Nice!: '''A not-so evil magician in training needs Team Stupendous’ help to recover his two most important rings: one of fire, and one of ice, from Spider Queen who has stolen them for her own magic show. '''Episode 5.) Vampire Bats Endangered!: '''Coulson enlists the help of Team Stupendous to save his birthplace and his childhood friends from a vampire hunter. '''Episode 6.) Learn to Panic and Never Run!: '''Peacemaker learns to stay calm and never panic when Gideon and Dark Neko team up to create another of his worse fears and that Team Stupendous has to stop them. '''Episode 7.) Double Trouble For Zachary!: '''When Zachary is accused of destroying the school’s lockers, Team Stupendous must find out who actually did it. The team then discovers that CinderBarney was the one responsible for trying to get Zachary expelled. '''Episode 8.) The Pussycat Who Can Swim!: '''In order to face Gideon and his Shark Sub again, Kyle and Lauren take Carey to a swimming coach named Eric before night falls. '''Episode 9.) Cruise Line Disaster!: '''Team Stupendous must team up with their families, which means that they must tell them their secrets without making them mad, when a cruise line is under raid by Nintoku and his Red Ninjas who are in the ship looking for valuable paintings. '''Episode 10.) Group Performance at Dusk!: '''Spider Queen’s daytime self Emma is having some horrible news that even Kyle can understand: CinderBarney is brainwashing her band’s fans so he can repopulate, so to help them get their fans back, Team Stupendous agrees to preform with the Black Widows, making this the best concert of their lives! '''Episode 11.) Mayhem of Terror!: '''Gideon plans to reenact ''Godzilla VS Mechagodzilla on the Pacific Ocean, which will be difficult because he has Team Stupendous as his accidental helpers as they play along with him because of the fact their vehicles can transform into a robot. '''Episode 12.) The Contest of Romance!: '''During a battle, Team Stupendous and their main enemies are invited to participate in a contest of romance, much to Nintoku’s disgust because he hates being kissed. '''Episode 13.) Jack-o-Lantern Style!: '''Team Stupendous must beat Spider Queen in a pumpkin carving contest in order to reclaim stolen pumpkins. '''Episode 14.) Sheepdog to the Rescue?!: '''A sheepdog takes a liking in Carey and it wants to help him on his nighttime missions which means it will get in his way every time he tries ti stop one of his enemies from crime. '''Episode 15.) Little Bandana Thieves!: '''Team Stupendous learns jealousy weakens someone’s powers when three of Spider Queen’s Moth fairies steal three bandanas from a biker gang. '''Episode 16.) (Season Finale) Darryl’s Many Thanks!: '''Carey is reunited with his old African friend Darryl after he and Team Stupendous are invited to their Thanksgiving feast, which is nearly foiled by Nintoku and his Red Ninjas who want to eat the food for themselves. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15